Certain appliances include displays that may be programmed to present a clock with the time of day. In addition, houses generally have multiple appliances that each includes a display with a clock. Thus, a single room, such as a kitchen, may have a clock displayed on each appliance within the room. Multiple clocks within one room may be visually unpleasant and/or needlessly consume valuable energy.
To present the correct time of day, a user of the appliance is generally required to manually enter the time of day with inputs of the appliance. After entering the correct time of day, the display presents the clock and the user may view the time of day on the display of the appliance. Manually setting the clock on each appliance within a house can be tedious and time consuming. For example, manually resetting the clock on each appliance after a power outage can be tedious and time consuming. However, if all the clocks are not reset, the clocks may flash in a manner that is visually unpleasing to certain users.
Accordingly, a method for assisting with setting clocks of appliances and with presenting time on displays of the appliances would be useful.